


Like real people do

by Septmberlights



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Call me by your name, First Time, M/M, Summer Romance, age diff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septmberlights/pseuds/Septmberlights
Summary: 'Call me by Your name' AUIf you havent read/seen 'Call me by your name' thats chill but also what you doing - go do that its so good but also kinda sad.Wanted to rewrite the storyline and wanted to do it with the babes.Basically 19 year old student/on vacation Baekhyun starts to have feelings for his fathers new yearly junior, 25 year old Chanyeol.The warm was room, as was their bodies as the lay next to each other. Cool sweat pooling on their chests as they rested them together heads close. Yet they both gazed out the window of the veranda at the sky full of stars breathing softly in unison.This was it.This was the feeling Baekhyun was waiting for.The one he couldn't imagine.But as long fingers danced across his shoulder and warm lips pressed against his damp neck, he couldn't hold in the dread pooling in the pit of his stomachs. So strong his toes curled.(if you have seen it i am not doing the peach scene no thank you i couldn't read it at all and had to close one eye when they did the movie scene.)Enjoy x





	Like real people do

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil try - have written a lot of it but wanna know what people think before i post the whole thing then find out later its awks, Thank you!! x

**_Summer 1983_ **

Baekhyun loved Italy. His family had been taking him there every year since he has memories spending the summer basking in the heat as his father worked. It was easily the best part of his year. Relaxed. The year of 83’. When he had turned 19, and he met the man that changed his life. Thats where this story takes place. Who this story is told for however; isn’t so clear. He saw the world in black and white, like the musical notes on paper, each having their own place and purpose to be put together to make one beautiful song. In this summer though, he was shown a world of colour, of something more than what he thought the world would - no, could give him.

> The warm was room, as was their bodies as the lay next to each other. Cool sweat pooling on their chests as they rested them together heads close. Yet they both gazed out the window of the veranda at the sky full of stars breathing softly in unison.
> 
> ~~ This was it. ~~
> 
> ~~ This was the feeling Baekhyun was waiting for. ~~
> 
> ~~ The one he couldn't imagine. ~~
> 
> But as long fingers danced across his shoulder and warm lips pressed against his damp neck, he couldn't hold in the dread pooling in the pit of his stomachs. So strong his toes curled.

* * *

From where he lay on his bed, only a thin sheet twisted between his toes at the foot, he could hear the low murmur of voices in the driveway and the clear shut of a door below. The chatter continued as shoes crunched under gravel and the voices became more clear. “ _It’s lovely to have you here, I’ve been reading up on your work - quite fascinating I must say-”_ Baekhyun heard his father say as he slid off one of his headphones and moved his face towards the open veranda. A low chuckle was heard in reply, shy, is the first thought that came to Baekhyun’s mind as he clicked his shoulders before rising to peer out the window. He could hear quick footsteps behind him as he reached the balcony seeing the two figures below him.

“Thank you, sir. I could say the same thing to you. It’s an honour, truly.” Tall. the other man was much taller than his father, and bent his neck politely as he spoke, black hair blowing in the warm breeze and a wide smile. Baekhyun felt a chin drop softly on his shoulder and hair tickled below his eye, “So this is the new one? Handsome.” _Sehun_. Baekhyun's cousin often joined the family on their trips abroad, this year being one. “Maybe he’ll be more fun than the last one.” He sniggered and Baekhyun responded with an elbow to the ribs and a quick, _Shush_.

“Nonsense, I’m here to help you. Last paper to get your doctorate, right?” a nod.

“Well I'm glad you clearly have some interest in archeology otherwise i don't really know what use i would be to you.” His father laughed loud and clear. Welcoming as he led the man into the doorway.

“Fun fun fun.” Sehun exclaimed as he dashed away dancing with his limbs out exuberantly. Baekhyun could only sigh as he wrapped up the wire of his headphone with his cassette player and placed them with his transcribing notes. He heard his father call him name and the high pitch of his mothers doting on the new male. He checked himself in the mirror as he walked past, floral shorts rolled to his mid thigh and a white button up shirt loosely hanging off his slim frame. Running a fingers through his hair he attempt to flatten his part in an act to be more presentable. _Efforts seeming futile yet_.

His bare feet padded down the wooden hallway echoing off the tall ceilings and he jumped on his toes down the stairs to meet the trio by the front door. His mother was swiping at the lint on his father's shirt as they laughed over nothing, Baekhyun's ears going numb at the want to return back to his music.

“Baekhyun, sweetie. Help Chanyeol take his things up to his room.” His mother declares swaying her hand towards the two leather cases by their feet. The man, Chanyeol, flashes a smile as he removes a pair of patrolman sunglasses and tucks them into the billowy blue shirt hes wearing, semi tucked into a pair of beige shorts.

“My room.” Baekhyun mutters back, “I’m Baekhyun.” he introduces himself looking at the face of the stranger. Sehun was right - Handsome. Their warm hands meet as Baekhyun’s father prattles on in compliments of his son, _‘A musical prodigy, if only we had similar interests he could help with your paper’_

“Hi.” the elder replied, nonchalantly as he gazed around the hallway and peered round the doorway into a room, his father's study. Looking between the two cases on the floor, Baekhyun lunges for the larger of the two and mutters a _follow me_ , as he flies back up the stairway he came. He can hear the creak of wood as Chanyeol follows him up them, “Your room used to be mine, i'm in the next room over now.” Baekhyun tells him winding up the stair and flicking his hair out of face with a quick snap of the neck. 

Sehun flies out of his room as they pass his bedroom door, chanyeol's eyes are wide at the shock as Sehun chuckles. “Oh Sehun, The cousin. Pleasure - “

Chanyeol seems frozen for a second before stuttering, “Oh right, Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol - nice to meet you.” His free hand reaching out to clasp the one Sehun offered both sharing a smile.

“So you're the one kicking poor Baek out of his room huh?” Sehun said superciliously leaning his long body against the wooden door frame. Baekhyun swapped the luggage from one hand to the other uncomfortably as he rolled his eyes.

“Well, I guess so then.” Chanyeol stuttered laughing the loud cheerful laugh again. Baekhyun sighed again and continued walking ignoring the two as he headed towards the end of the hallway, hearing a _‘don’t worry he IS always that rude’._

Baekhyun opens his old bedroom door glancing quickly at the walls where his notes used to hang having slightly faded the paint, “This is you.” He says to Chanyeol placing one of the suitcases down next to the old hand-me-down desk he had had since he was 13.

Chanyeol mutters a thanks as he flops down onto the bed and wrestles the backpack off his back then dropping it on the floor. He sighs, looking exhausted as he rests his head on his forearms and closes his eyes gently. 

“We’ll be sharing that bathroom, it's the only way in and out-” Baekhyun starts but lets his voice softly trail off as he notices the slowed breathing as well as the soft snores coming from the man sprawled on his childhood bed. 

Stunned, baekhyun backs out the room into the bathroom and softly closing the door till it clicks shut.

* * *

The bugs and birds hummed around the room but meeting silence as Baekhyun bops his head to the music flowing out of his headphones, scribbling down the notes onto paper with a soft pencil, taping his foot and letting his shoulders rise. Small beads of sweat sat dormant on his bare chest as the room was void of wind or breeze and the humid air hung around him in an oddly comforting cloak of warmth. 

He was startled out of his stupor by the bell ringing around him, the housekeeper announcing dinner. As if on auto pilot he got up and pulled a t shirt over his head before heading towards the door, falting. What about that man? He thought to himself. He wouldn't know what the bell means, surely. 

He slowly walks into the dimly lit bathroom and softly calls, “We’re being called for dinner.” 

Met with silence he turns the corner connecting both rooms the bathroom and looks into the bedroom seeing long legs in the same position as earlier, soft snores still being made out. 

“Dinners being served.” He tried again louder and clearing his throat. Still no answer, not even a twitch off the languid body drapped on his bed.

Cautiously, Baekhyun glanced around the room seemingly unaware with what to do with himself before he picked up a book off the shelf. A book of sonnets by  Giacomo da Lentini  , and slowly let it drop out of his fingers till it clattered on the floor. Chanyeol now startled awake groaned as he glanced up at the boy by his bed. Slightly embarrassed, Baekhyun picked up the book and fiddled with the spine.

“We’re being called for dinner.” Baekhyun repeated again more confidently glancing at the mans face contorted in confusion. 

“Ah - Not now, later.” Chanyeol muttered back voice deeper from the sleep, he rubbed at his eyes. “Please explain to your mother for me?” He offered rolling over onto his back and pulling his legs towards his torso. 

Baekhyun nodded in return and turned to leave out the door.

“This usually your room then?” 

Baekhyun made a noise of confirmation and gripped the book tighter again. 

“Thanks kid.”

Baekhyun left the room again softly, til the door clicked shut then left the man behind him in darkness.

* * *

 

The next morning the sun was so bright Baekhyun wore sunglasses and ruffled his hair into a middle parting before joining his parents and Sehun on the patio by the gardening. Next to a long vineyard of peaches and grapes that saw a variety of bugs dancing around. 

Chanyeol had stumbled out with one eye closed offering greetings to everyone and apologies,  _ “Jet Lag”. _ Baekhyun found it arrogant. 

Chanyeol fumbled with his breakfast, unable to conquer the boiled egg and baekhyun watched behind his sunglasses with curious eyes as he swirled his own egg on his plate with the tip of his fork. 

“Here, let me help.” Baekhyun's mother offered taking the knife and fork from Chanyeol's long fingers and slicing the top of the egg off. “I was just like you two, when he took me here for the first time.” Baekhyun's mother told him as she looked over and winked at his father. 

“The cooks here are used to italian cuisine,” She smiled warmly at chanyeol who was now tucking into his breakfast, “Don’t worry you’ll get used to it. And if you don’t, still don’t worry. You’re only here for 2 months.” The table joined into warm laughter, except Baekhyun. Who was still watching Chanyeol curiously from the other end. 

“That reminds me, is there a bank in town? I wanted to open an account whilst i’m here?” Chanyeol asks sipping on a glass of lemon water. The table was met with silence and Sehun snorted through his nose. 

“Unfortunately, no residents have ever been able to open an account here.” Sehun exclaimed looking at Baekhyun's father and chuckling, “That's the pain of a small town, i suppose? It’s still quite quaint though.” He continued warmly continuing with his food. 

“I can show you around.” Baekhyun claimed, abnormally loud. 

Chanyeol glanced at him for the first time, and nodded. “Good, are we not far from town then?” 

Baekhyun's father shook his head, “Although, many places are closed this summer, you may have to head further out.” Baekhyun only nodded in return and looked down at his plate. 

They continue to talk as he lost focus, imagining the notes for Mozart's Confutatis on his toast. 

“Have another egg.” Baekhyun's mother offered lifting one of the serving dishes towards chanyeol.

“No. Thank you, i know myself. If i have one more i’ll have to have another after that.” The table chuckled again but Baekhyun clenched his teeth. He had never heard anyone Chanyeol's age claim they ‘Know themselves’, it intimidated him. He lowered his eyes again.

 


End file.
